Red Sun over Paradise (A Metal Gear Rising Fanfiction)
by RedBlueThunder
Summary: Having laid waste to the majority of the World Marshal headquarters, Raiden is close to freeing the captured brains of several third world orphans. However in the midst of this, he has been told of a sinister plan that will occur in three hours. But before Raiden can go underway to stop it, he must face the last remained member of the Winds of Destruction.


Red Sun over Paradise

Upon the rooftop of the now decimated World Marshal headquarters, Raiden speedily dashed forward towards a helicopter landing pad, seemingly endless amounts of rain droplets had soaked the roof of the building and sizable splashes and ripples were made as Raiden's metal feet clanked off the silvery metal pathway, leading up towards the helipad.

In the distance within the very centre of the gargantuan landing pad, Sundowner was eagerly waiting for the ensuing fight. He stood tall with his sturdy cybernetic arms folded and a menacing grin etched onto his pale hairless face.

As Raiden quickly came to a halt a few feet in front of him, he raised out his arms and cheerfully boasted "How's this Jack? We can play up here without damaging the merchandise!"

Raiden sharply raised an eyebrow at Sundowner's somewhat misplaced businessman-like agenda, but seeking to cut to the chase and be done with this bloodthirsty warmonger, Raiden angrily shouted "What happens in 3 hours!"

Sundowner let out a villainous laugh, "Don't matter, you're too late! Even at Mach 2 you wouldn't make it! And killing you is gonna take some time, slow and painful…

Before Raiden could demand more answers, the loud whirring sounds of helicopter blades bombarded Raiden's synthetic eardrums and two night coloured Hammerhead gunships arose behind Sundowner and beamed down their bright spotlights onto the landing pad.

Then without warning, a mechanical humming could be heard and a set of sanguine coloured shielding that was attached to Sundowner's back moved around and folded into their battle positions, making a loud clunk as they fixated into position.

Sundowner then grabbed the handles of his two large high frequency blades and powerfully unsheathed them. Small puffs of evaporation appeared as droplets of rain were instantly vaporized as they fell upon the super-heated metal of the blades.

"Like I said, kids are cruel Jack, and I'm very in-touch with my inner child!" Sundowner roared.

A metal faceguard then folded over the lower section of his face, blocking his sadistic grin.

Raiden donned a traditional samurai posture and pointed his high frequency blade towards Sundowner, his motorized visor then mechanically folded over his face.

Sundowner then pointed one of his huge, heat stricken blades at Raiden,

"You can be crueler than that! Jack!"

Seconds after he lowered his blade, he suddenly formed a solid wall with his shielding, charged forward and slammed into Raiden, pushing him back several metres.

When Raiden finally halted his mighty charge, he dug his metallic nails into the tight gaps of the shielding and slowly but surely pulled them apart from one another. Once apart Sundowners blood hungry eyes could be seen boldly glaring at Raiden.

"I like your eyes Jack, a murderer's eyes" he teased

For a second Raiden was disgruntled by past memories, simultaneously he realized that Sundowner could see past his motorized visor, likely through cybernetics.

Raiden then used all of his mighty strength and pulled the shielding apart, he then attempted to strike Sundowner but his blade slammed into one of the shielding panels and Raiden was sent flying backwards by a violent explosion.

Sundowner laughed, "Come on! Try and hit me!"

Raiden landed hard on the wet surface of the helipad, he jumped back up only to be greeted by Sundowner who powerfully swung his blades towards him.

A visceral clang could be heard as both of their blades clashed, sun-kissed sparks burst out and Raiden himself was slightly jolted back by the impact. Sundowner charged with his shields again, Raiden managed to quickly dodge and deliver a deep cut to the warmongers back.

"That tickles!" Sundowner remarked.

He immediately spun round and tried to decapitate Raiden, who barely managed to dodge the swinging blades. A flurry of attacks then came from Raiden and he struck and sliced at Sundowner who stumbled backwards as he received each violent blow.

He leapt backwards and unleashed a flurry of his own attacks, each one either barely missing or viscerally impacting Raiden's blade. One of his attacks Raiden managed to parry, before Raiden could fully counter, Sundowner unexpectedly formed a shield wall.

Raiden paused for a moment, rain droplets seemed to freeze in the air and the spinning blades of the helicopters and the bullets they were firing down all seemed to slow down to a halt, Raiden then cut a precise strike through the shield, separating the shields wall and allowing Raiden to slice two of the shields off.

"Two down, four to go" Raiden quietly thought.

"The fuck?" Sundowner remarked, as he glared at the severed shielding laying on the ground. He growled like a wild beast and before Raiden could react, he jolted forward and let loose an almost inconceivably fast series of stabs and slashes, each one violently impacting and slashing against Raiden's body.

Raiden stumbled backwards slightly and looked downwards to his bloodied chest, then as he returned his gaze upwards. Sundowner's two massive machetes powerfully slashed against him and sent him flying back, he curled around mid-air and landed on his feet, only to be met by another one of Sundowner's shield charges.

The two men groaned and grunted and they tried to overpower one another.

"Give it up already!" Sundowner roared.

Raiden once again pried the shield wall open with his hands and with a burst of strength ripped it open before slashing two more shield panels off.

Sundowner leaped backwards and angrily shouted "Christ!" Realizing his defenses were being rapidly cut away.

He pointed one of his blades towards Raiden, "Now it gets good".


End file.
